Volume 3
The third volume of Fruits Basket was originally published in Japan by Hakusensha on September 17, 1999. It was originally published in English by Tokyopop on June 8, 2004. Publisher's Summary Tokyopop Version It's a Valentine's Day and you know what that mans-lots of chocolates for the cutest boys at school! In this case, it's a pretty close tie between hot-headed Kyo Sohma and "Prince Charming" Yuki Sohma. Of course, has chocolates the kind-hearted Tohru, guest of the Sohma family, has chocolates for everyone! But when White Day comes around, what will the Sohma family give her in return? Yen Press When she was living in a tent pitched on the Sohma family's land, Tohru Honda's primary concerns were dirt and slugs. But now that she's living with the Sohmas, she's gotten a crash course in magical powers and ancient curses! And as if keeping the Sohma clan secret wasn't bad enough, Tohru has to work overtime to prevent all the jealous girls from finding out that she's living under the same roof as the school prince, Yuki, and the school hothead, Kyo! What new drama will Valentine's Day bring into Tohru's life?! Summary As Yuki and Kyo race each other during a long-distance run for P.E., cousin Hatsuharu Sohma stops them to challenge Kyo to a fight. During the battle, Yuki has a bronchial attack, and Hatsuharu uses Tohru to transform into an ox to carry Yuki home. He tells Tohru that Yuki and Kyo have changed, in that they fight less viciously and Yuki now smiles. For Valentine's Day, Kagura forces Kyo to go on a date, which Shigure turns into a double-date with Yuki and Tohru, to Kyo's intense annoyance. Tohru tells Kyo that while she wishes he and Yuki got along, it is okay to hate his rival. When Shigure delivers Tohru's valentine chocolate to Hatori, he accuses Shigure of using Tohru as a pawn, without concern for whether she gets hurt. For White Day, Momiji gives Tohru a trip to the Sohma onsen, and to please her Yuki and Kyo go along. While there, Tohru meets the mother of Ritsu Sohma, another zodiac member. When Tohru makes an attempt to play table tennis, Yuki laughs for the first time in a long time. That night, Yuki gives Tohru a hair ribbon as his return gift. On the way home, Tohru is surprised to find out that Momiji is the same age as Hatsuharu (just one year younger)! Collector's Edition Notes The second volume of the Collector's Edition by Yen Press covers both the third and fourth volumes of the original Tokyopop release. The Collector's Edition does not include the character introductions at the beginning of the book and does not have Natsuki Takaya's commentaries on the sidebars. The second volume of Fruits Basket: Collector's Edition was published in Japanese on September 4th by Hakusensha, and in English by Yen Press on July 5, 2016. *ISBN 978-4592218128 (Japanese) *ISBN 978-0316360647 (English) Chapters *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 Chapter Covers Chapter 13.png Chapter 14.png Chapter 15.png Chapter 16.png Chapter 17.png Chapter 18.png es:Volumen 3 fr:Tome 3 Category:Volumes Category:Manga